Another Vampire Academy fanfiction
by WIERD101
Summary: R&R!  Rose has to learn to channel her inner strength and all her skills to help herself become a better Guardian for Lissa. But she's got help from her seriously hot and off-limits Mentor, Dimitri Belikov.


Another Vampire Academy Fanfiction

Characters:

Rosemarie"Rose" Mazur (Hathaway) is not a normal sixteen year old girl. She's a Dhampir-half vampire and half human-and she goes to a not-so-ordinary school, without her twin sister.

Vasalisa "Lissa" Drogomir is not a normal sixteen year old girl. She's a Moroi-a mortal and good vampire-and she goes to a not-so-ordinary school.

Christian Ozera is not a normal sixteen year old boy. He's a Moroi-a mortal and good vampire-and he goes to a not-so-ordinary school. He is related to Rose Hathaway through their lineage somehow in the past.

Dimitri Belikov is not a normal twenty-three year old man. He's a Dhampir-half vampire and half human-and he works at a not-so-ordinary school.

Andre Dragomir is not a normal eighteen year old guy. He's a Moroi-a mortal and good vampire-and he goes to a not-so-ordinary school. He's Lissa's brother.

Adrian Ivashkov is not a normal sixteen year old guy twenty year old guy. He's a Moroi-a mortal and good vampire-and he goes to an ordinary college... For now.

Natasha Ozera, Christian Ozera's Aunt is not a normal twenty-nine year old woman. She's a Moroi-a mortal and good vampire-and she teaches Martial Arts. She is related to Rose through lineage somehow in the past.

Abe Mazur is not a normal forty-five year old man. He's a Moroi-a mortal and good vampire-and he's working illegally and very Rich... he's Rose's father.

Janine Hathaway is not a normal forty-five year old woman. She's a Dhampir-half vampire and half human-and she Guards a not-so-normal man.

Jack and Henry Mazur (Hathaway) are not normal twenty year men. They're Dhamphirs-half vampire and half human-and they're twins.

Rosetta Mazur (Hathaway) is not a normal sixteen year old girl. She's a Dhamphir-half vampire and half human-and she's Rose's twin sister.

Brittany Mazur (Hathaway) is not a normal twenty-two year old woman. She's a Dhamphir-half vampire and half human-and she's the eldest sister of Rose, Rosetta, Jack and Henry.

Elza and Brandon Mazur are Abe Mazur's mother and father. They're one hundred and four. They have six kids in total and are the grandmother and grandfather of nine kids. Elza is a Moroi-a mortal, good vampire-and Brandon is a Dhampir.

Kaitlin Mazur is Abe's sister-in-law and Tommy Mazur is his older brother and they have two sons and one daughter. Kailin is a Moroi and Tommy is a Dhampir. They have a granddaughter.

Melissa Mazur is engaged to Joshua Lazar and they have two kids, two girls, and Melissa is Abe's older sister.

Lucas Mazur is the youngest brother of Abe and he's at the age if thirty-two years.

Tyron and Luke Mazur are the two sons of Tommy and Kaitlin, Tyron is the eldest of the two. They're both Dhamphirs. Tyron is married to Jessica Mazur and they have a daughter who is named Liza Mazur.

Elle and Krystal Mazur are the two daughters of Melissa Mazur and Joshua Lazar, Elle is the oldest.

Jessa and Jack Hathaway are the parents of Janine Hathaway and they have two daughters, including Janine. Jessa is a Moroi and Jack is a Dhamphir.

Elizabeth Hathaway is Janine's younger sister and she is a Dhamphir.

Liza Mazur is Kaitlin and Tommy Mazur's daughter who is at the age of eighteen and is a Dhamphir.

Mia Rinaldi is related into Rose's family somehow through somwhere in their generations. Mia is Rose and Lissa's enemy at the start but after a tragic accident they forget about their past and become friends.

Avery Lazar is related to Joshua Lazar through their lineage and she is a Moroi-a mortal, good vampire-and she is friends with Rose and Lissa, at the start but things change, they're always changing.

Hathaway and Mazur Family Lineage and Connections:

Jessa Mazur's last name was Indya before she was married to Jack Hathaway. Jessa is Janine's mother. Indya's family isn't very known.

Elza Mazur's last name was Ozera before she got married to Brandon Mazur. Elza is Abe's mother. She is related to Christian and Natasha Ozera.

Kaitlin Mazur's last name was Rinaldi before she got married to Tommy Mazur. She is related to Mia Rinaldi.

Joshua Lazar is related to Avery Lazar and he isn't married to Melissa.

Summary:

Rosemarie Mazur's life is about to change, from living as the party girl who is hanging out with all the right and popular, rich people to the people who "coast through the middle". She has to stop all her bad habits or else she'll get kicked out, which means she can't be her best friend Lissa's Guardian.

Rose has to learn to channel her inner strength and all her skills to help herself become a better Guardian for Lissa. But she's got help from her seriously hot and off-limits Mentor, Dimitri Belikov.

_Love and Loyalty Run Deeper Than Blood_

Prologue: 

I watched behind me as Rosetta, Dad, Jack and Henry waved goodbye to me from at the back of the window and I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and I waved back.

I turned around in my seat and wiped away my tears and looked down at my hands and fumbled with them.

"Rosemarie, just remember that in the end this is your dream," mom said. "You going to Saint Vladamirs Academy is your dream and having that, it will be your biggest advantage. You had the choice, not many people do."

"I know," I replied.

"Rosemarie, you're strong and being a Guardian is your dream and that will motivate you to be the best you can be and trying to make you proud of yourself will be what will make you want to do better," she replied.

"Thanks mom," I said, still a bit upset but feeling a bit better.

"You'll make a great Guardian," she said and that made me grin like the cheshire cat.

When I got to the Academy mom helped me get settled in and then she left, planting a kiss on my forehead and I watched as she left with tears in my eyes and I walked down to the gym in baggy pants and my Elmo t-shirt and put on my little boxing gloves mom gave me and started hacking into the punching bag.

I did a round-house kick and then after that I went to some bars and put this floury stuff on my hands and then jumped up and did some flips and landed on my knees and hands.

I did this every day, making my own tricks. One day, I was in gym when I was twelve and I looked at the punching bag and started punching and kicking it and did a double roundhouse kick and then a triple. Then I spun out, swinging my right leg up and kicked the punching bag and the punching bag went to the other side and then came back towards me and I lifted off the ground with my left leg and then kicked it again and it flung to the other side, breaking off of the rope and hit into the wall and I landed with my right leg outstretched vertically from me and my left leg was bent and my hands had touched the ground to stop me from falling.

I heard clapping. I turned and seen Lissa there with Aaron-her boyfriend-and Alberta.

Alberta is the Head Of Guardian at Saint Vladamirs Academy and she was grinning like crazy.

"If you can do that to a ten kilo punching bag, I wonder what you could do to a Strigoi," she said and I laughed, along with Lissa and Aaron.

"No seriously Rose, Lissa should be ecstatic that you want to be her Guardian and no one else's," Aaron said.

I laughed. "I just try harder than everyone else," I replied.

"True," Lissa said. "You were in here the first day you got here and you started training ever since you could walk."

I rolled my eyes. "You're making me sound like I don't have a life," I replied and Aaron laughed, along with Lissa while Alberta looked at us amused.

I met Mason one day in the gym when I wasd seven and he had held the punching bag for me when I laid into it and I kicked the bag so hard that he lost grip and ended up somewhere across the room and the punching bag is in the middle of the room so he was kinda freaked out and shocked by that and Alberta had been watching at me and Mason bonding.

My life had been laid back but I still made sure I was in good shape and everything. Lissa's older brother-Andre-was great although her secretly likes me and I kinda like him. Lissa always jokes about how me and Andre should get married and we'd be sisters for real because we see ourselves as sister's because she's so close to me and I her. We even have a pychic bond, it had formed the first day we met and it was weird. Really weird. But I atleast know if she's safe all the time.

I started drinking and smoking and sometimes getting high, wagging a lot of my classes when I hit thirteen and I started getting more into guys and I kissed them then my reputation got around to how I had sex with the whole football team at school and how that basically I had sex with everyone, well all the popular kids and the ones that want five minutes of popularity or to gain social status say that.

I wouldn't blame them though because I'm actually quite beautiful, well I've been called "Hotness Incarnate", "sexy" and so much more.

I have dark brown hair that looks almost as if it's black, almond coloured skin, brown eyes and I have D-cup breasts, which is why the guys like me soo much-especially Moroi-because the Moroi girls don't get much bigger than a B-cup, sometimes the lucky ones get a C-cup but it's a rather low C-cup.

Moroi have pale feautures and are tall, they're also real thin and although they can go into sunlight it can't be for too long or else they get bothered and it annoys them, but unlike Moroi the Strigoi-immortal and evil vampires, who kill for blood, unlike where Moroi just drink little bits of blood-can't go into the sun at all. Moroi also have elemental magic and it's _really _cool, there is; Fire, Water, Earth and Air. But there's also a barely known one called Spirit, which hardly anybody knows exists because it's soo barely known and through generations people lost the knowledge of Spirit and what it is and how to spot it, but then some people remember, they're usually the dangerous one.

Lissa specialized-that's the word they call the element in which a Moroi takes as her power-Spirit and that's how we're bonded. I died one time and Lissa brought me back, using Spirit without even knowing it and then we talked to my dads' grandma about it and she told us because she's-like-one hundred and four years old and she's been around for a very long time, so she knew.

Andre specialized in Fire, his heart is fiery and we say that's why he specialized in that. It usually goes by the Moroi's heart and who they are-inside-to what Element they specialize in.

Moroi that specialize in Fire usually have a fiery nature and heart-like Andre. Moroi who specialize in Water are usually really nice but when you disrupt them they can be like a tidelwave when you make them angry-like Mia. Moroi who specialize in Earth are usually really peacful and kind and they don't like fighting but if it's for what they believe in then they'll fight until death and even after-like Natalie Dashkov. Moroi who specialize in Air are usually easy and breezy and they are easy to get along with but they can be like a hurricane if you get them angry-like Lissa's dad. Then the one's that specialize in Spirit are usually kind and they don't like to fight or fighting and they are really kind and when they speak, everyone listens, they are hard to find and they're unique.

I go to a school where Dhamphirs train to protect Moroi and they graduate and most of them become Guardians'. I want to be a Guardian and I'm good.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay please REVIEW! <em>**

**_Check out my profile and look at my Vampire Academy soundtrack link and look at the link for Rose's Family Tree... it's pretty cool! _**


End file.
